


The Swan Princess Odette

by Kuroooooo6



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6
Summary: Odette namanya. Ditambah hiasan serupa dengan sayap angsa di rambutnya, mungkin Lancelot bisa memanggil gadis itu sebagai Odette, Si Putri Angsa.





	The Swan Princess Odette

**Author's Note:**

> Mobile Legends belongs to Moontoon

Dalam sebuah pertempuran adu anggar, Lancelot kembali memperlihatkan kemampuannya. Kemampuannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya di masa lalu, yang ada adalah kini dirinya lebih sering menggigit bibir. Menahan diri.

Menahan hewab buas di dalam dirinya, kesombongan yang menguasai dirinya ketika seorang lawan tumbang.

Sudah tiga lawan tumbang di tangannya sejak kembalinya Lancelot dalam seni anggar, dan sejauh ini merupakan pencapaian terbesarnya karena Lancelot bisa menahan dirinya. Tidak semua kompetisi anggar Lancelot ikuti, tawuran gang saja dia memilih melipir. Menahan hasrat untuk membunuh orang dan menunjukkan kebolehannya tidak semudah yang Lancelot pikir. Buktinya, di tengah arena yang perlombaannya baru dimulai seperempat babak ini bibirnya sudah berkedut keras ingin menyeringai.

Kesombongan adalah awal dari kejatuhan. Lancelot sudah pernah terjatuh di lubang yang sama, dia tidak akan mengulainya lagi.

Beberapa tebasan Lancelot lancarkan, rasanya semakin mudah saja untuk menggerakan tubuhnya menebas setiap leher yang terhidang untuknya. Dia bisa saja kelepasan tertawa di tengah stadion, kemudian kembali mengulang masa lalunya.

Dia tidak menginginkan itu.

Tapi lawan semakin banyak. Dan Lancelot merasa sulit untuk tidak mengekspresikan dirinya sendiri ketika di arena. Seolah kebiasaan itu sudah mendarah daging. Terlalu lama berkutat dengan akal warasnya membuat Lancelot kecolongan ritme, dia lengah. Sebuah tebasan berada di depan hidungnya, siap memojokkannya jika tebasan itu berhasil mengenainya.

Sebuah senyum terpantul dari pedang di depannya. Senyum seorang gadis di kerumunan penonton. Jantung Lancelot berhenti selama beberapa saat untuk merespon gejolak yang bertolak belakang.

_Jangan cemas, aku di belakangmu_

Sebuah suara mengalun lembut di telinga Lancelot. Tebasan pedang itu mengenai Lancelot, tapi beruntung refleknya membuat Lancelot bergerak cepat agar setidaknya tidak terjerembab ke pojokan arena.

‘Apa yang kau lakukan?’

_Membantumu._

‘Membantu bagaimana?’

Lancelot menggunakan pedangnya sebagai pertahanan. Menolak untuk menyerang daripada kesombongan kembali menguasainya.

_Aku akan menutup wajahmu. Hingga kau tidak perlu takut untuk menunjukkan seringaimu kepada semua orang_

‘Tapi seringai itu membuatku menjadi buas.’

_Tapi aku menyukainya_

Lancelot merasakan matanya tertutup dengan sendirinya. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak sesuai naluri. Tebasannya cepat dan fatal di banyak tempat. Gerakannya lincah dan susah untuk diimbangi. Lancelot menari dengan pedangnya, menjadi satu dengan pedangnya.

Seketika sorak dari penonton terdengar bersamaan dengan kehangatan di wajahnya yang mulai menghilang. Lancelot seperti bukan Lancelot, di tengah sorakan penuh pujian itu dia mengelilingi arena seperti orang linglung, bukannya tenggelam dalam lautan manusia yang meninggikannya.

Merasakan dengung lembut di telinganya masih tersisa, Lancelot mencoba memanggil gadis itu dengan  batinnya.

‘Hey! Siapa namamu?’

‘Nona? Siapa namamu?’

Lancelot meronta lepas dari kerumunan orang yang ingin menyalaminya. Apalagi ketika melihat gadis itu di pintu keluar, Lancelot ingin segera lari menghampiri gadis itu.

_Odette_

Suara itu menjawab dengan pelan. Kemudian semua kehangatan yang tersisa dari gadis itu perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Odette di balik pilar-pilar bangunan.

Odette namanya. Ditambah hiasan serupa dengan sayap angsa di rambutnya, mungkin Lancelot bisa memanggil gadis itu sebagai Odette, Si Putri Angsa.

Putri Angsa, terdengar indah sama seperti Odette itu sendiri.

 


End file.
